Amren
Amren is a possible Elf companion in Dungeon Siege II, and Dungeon Siege II: Broken World. He is an incredibly skilled archer. Personality Amren is well-traveled, and is a relatively understanding fellow as a result. His many adventures across Aranna have given him a natural insight into why people do the things they do, and he often uses this wisdom to offer advice to his friends. While he is incredibly confident, especially in his own abilities, Amren is quite reserved when it comes to expressing his emotions. Biography Dungeon Siege II Amren became a legend in his hometown of Aman'lu for his frequent journeys to far-off and exotic lands; this earned him the nickname Amren the Absent' amongst the people there. He is known far and wide for his wise counsel. When Valdis and his army of Morden laid siege to Greilyn Isle, Amren aided the Dryads in their defense, having joined the resistance long before others saw a need for it. During the battle at the Temple of the Coast, he caught sight of a familiar pair of mercenaries, Drevin and his best friend, both natives of Aman'lu. Though he could have easily driven an arrow through both of their hearts, he found himself unwilling to kill them for reasons he did not understand. Shortly thereafter, he vouched for Drevin's friend, who had been taken prisoner by the Dryads. He convinced Warden Celia to set them free, but did not wait around to see what would happen to the prisoner. It did not take long for the two to meet face-to-face, however. The mercenary found Amren in the Aman'lu tavern, and the Elf was pleased to see that they had made it off of Greilyn Isle. Amren gladly offered his expertise in their quest to stop Valdis, and joined the group that had begun to form around this mercenary. During their adventures, Amren discovered four circles of mysterious mushrooms. The Elf revealed to his companions that he had been plagued by horrible headaches for as long as he could remember, followed soon after by visions that had shown him these magic circles; to finally discover them was the culmination of a life-long quest. Descending into shrines hidden beneath these circles, Amren discovered the secrets of the ancient Azunites, including the fact that he, and all of his companions, were descendants of Azunai's lost tribe. After uncovering the four shrines, a portal opened, leading to a secret vault, where Amren claimed the masterwork bow known as 'Virtuous Rebellion. He carried it into battle with honor, knowing that he was not alone in this world. Broken World When Valdis was defeated, and the Second Cataclysm ravaged the land, Amren, like all Elves, lost his visions. The blow was especially devastating to him however, and Amren was lost without them, spending the better part of the next year trying to recover from his loss, rather than searching for the Overmage, as his companions had. He was eventually reunited with them at the Dryad Outpost, and joined in the hunt for the Overmage once again. His companions found Amren's newfound apathy disturbing, having always relied on his wise words for inspiration. The Elf apologized for disappointing them, but admitted that he believed that the time of his race was coming to an end, especially after learning that the Familiars of old had returned, and utterly destroyed Aman'lu. He helped defeat the Familiar Surgeons, hoping that the surviving Elves would be able to pass on to the shining shores in peace. After seeing the brutal slavery imposed on the Dwarves of the Glorydeep Mine, however, Amren realized that his own suffering paled in comparison. It brought a sense of solace to his heart that he had not known since the loss of his visions. Alongside his companions, the Elf freed the Dwarves from the oppression of the Familiar Overseers, and ventured into the depths of the Cinbri City, where they faced off against the Overmage himself. Even after the vile Cinbri joined Zaramoth's soul to his own and became Zaramoth Reborn, the party put a stop to his plans. Ending Alongside Yoren, Amren ventured to the western kingdom of Ehb, helping organize the Mining Guild's rescue expedition to the Glorydeep Mine. He spent the rest of his days there, living amongst the Glitterdelve Dwarves. In time, he learned to cope with the traumatic loss of his visions. Companion Info Amren can be found in Act II, at the bar of the inn in Aman'lu. His personal quest, Amren's Vision, is available in Act II. The quest is received when approaching one of four toadstool circles, which are located in the Southern Greilyn Jungle, the Southern Vai'lutra Forest, the Garden of the Ancients, and the Eastern Plain of Tears. Amren's levels when first recruited are as follows: Trivia * Amren often visited Kalrathia, speaking with the elderly Historian Leontia about the world. * Amren is close friends with Finala, being one of the few people who calls her Nala. * As revealed by Amren during his personal quest, he, as well as all the other companions in Dungeon Siege II, are descendants of the Azunites. This would explain why they can see, and not be possessed by, the Shard Souls that the party so often encounters. Category:DS2 Companions Category:DS2:BW Companions Category:Characters Category:Elves Category:Companions